Time
by Schizzar
Summary: A fluffy/angsty oneshot for Link x Sheik. Male x Male. There were times when he was lost, that Sheik would appear to help. And sometimes...more. Rated M for lemon. Please note all other stories are on hiatus.


**So this is the only thing I'll be posting for awhile, because I'm on hiatus. If you care to know why go to schizzar . deviantart. Com. Then click on the journal before the one up and ta-dah! But anyways, this is a gift/b-day fic for a good friend. Hope you like Pennatus. :) I don't own Zelda. Lemon ahead.  
**

There were times in the quest that Link just felt at a loss of how to continue. Whether it was because of an actual loss of what to do or because he was just too stressed to focus, Sheik would always appear, without fail. In cases of needing advice, Sheik would carefully guide him to his answers and in the case of being stressed...well, he took a completely new route altogether.

The first time, Link had been shocked. The Sheikah warrior had practically pinned him to the ground and fondled him until he came. Once he moved past his shock, Sheik had kissed him lovingly and murmured a few words of encouragement before vanishing, leaving him speechless. Despite the weirdness of the situation, Link had to admit to himself that he did feel quite a bit better, though he doubted he would ever admit it out loud.

The second time, things started slower. They had talked for a while about strategical things: how to take down certain monsters, where to find fairies when they weren't near a fountain, and a number of other things. And then Sheik asked him how he was doing _really_, saying he didn't want any dodgy answers.  
"Terrible." That was his reply. "I feel utterly hopeless about this whole thing."

Sheik had assured him first with words, that he was anything but hopeless, and had given him some uplifting compliments. Those compliments slid right into a kiss for the man had moved closer with every word he had spoken. The kiss was light, chaste, and the Sheikah's lips were moist and warm, fitting his own perfectly. This went on for awhile, both men taking their time in exploring the other's taste, but eventually, they had to part. Link, at some point, had wrapped himself around the other man tightly, and with a blush he pulled a way.  
With a smirk and a light kiss, Sheik vanished.

The third time, it was Sheik who had needed comforting. The distress on his face had been so apparent, that Link had barely hesitated in pulling the man close and asking what was wrong. The man had declined an answer so instead, Link held him and murmured his own assurances, trying to sooth him the way Sheik had done before. Finally, Sheik spoke, and the words were angry, and harshly whispered.

"You're mine. Not hers. She knows nothing!"

"Who? Who is she?" Link asked softly.

Sheik didn't answer, instead merely clinging to the Hero of Time tightly. The image made him uncomfortable. AFter all, Sheik was supposed to be the strong one, not him, and seeing the pillar of his support waver scared him.

"I feel useless," Link mumbled. "I don't know how to help you and after all you've done for me."

"Can I...let me touch you," Sheik whispered.

"You have before," he started hesitantly. "I don't see why it would be a problem..."

Sheik pulled his mask down slowly, eyes still fiery with his anger, though a hesitance of his own lurked within them. Link swallowed and then, in a rare act of boldness, cupped the other man's face and brought their lips together. At first, Sheik didn't move and Link almost pulled away, afraid he had done something wrong. But then the warrior's lips opened and the kiss deepened instantly, with the other dominating every move.

Link allowed himself to be pushed back onto the stone floor of his current shelter, not that he would ever fight Sheik. The green cap slipped from his head as the warrior threaded his fingers through his straw colored hair, holding him tightly to his own body as the kiss deepened and progressed further. Aburptly though, Sheik broke the meeting of their lips only to move to the pale neck. He nipped at the smooth flesh, and Link squirmed beneath him, unsure if he liked the pain or not.

"Sheik," he murmured.

The warrior stopped instantly and then sat up. By the time Link had gathered his nerves, the warrior has masked his lower face once again, and his eyes stayed downcast. Neither moved for several heated moments, but finally,

"I'm sorry. That...was out of line."

"You were upset. I forgive you."

"But...you don't understand."

"So tell me."

"I can't!"

Silence.

Slowly, Link moved over to the warrior and embraced him, and though Sheik didn't move, outside of leaning in the barest of inches, he knew it was the right action. Neither spoke and eventually...Sheik left.

The fifth time...Link felt his heart warm just thinking of it. Sheik had appeared as always this time when Link was in Kokiri village, recovering from a particularly unlucky battle. It should have been easy, but luck was not on his side, and had instead decided to side with his enemy, a pathetic Deku Stick which had managed to slice open his leg before he could cut it down. Fortunately, it was somewhat shallow, so it hadn't needed stitches and had healed nicely.

"A Deku Stick? Seriously?"

After retelling the incident, Link could tell the Sheikah was about to burst into an uncharacteristic fit of laughter.

"I wasn't thinking," Link grumbled.

"Clearly! A Deku Stick! Hah!"

Link rolled his eyes as the man finally began to laugh, a deep sound that made him feel like laughing too. Not that he would...

"Okay, you can stop!"

"Yes, yes. Well, the good things is, you're healed. So why are you still here?" Sheik asked, growing serious. "You have to save the world, after all."

"I...this is my house and I...just wanted to stay. For a little while..." Link looked down then, feeling unbelievably selfish.

"Ah. I understand. We all need our breaks, even the Hero of Time," Sheik said, sitting down beside him on the bed. "But we can't stay long. After all, we do have work to do."  
"I know." Link snuggled into the man's chest, feeling more content now than he had in awhile. Surrounded by old memories, being held by the person who had become so crucial to have in his life...in his small home, everything was right in the world...and he was about to ruin that peace.

"Um...from yesterday. Who is she?"

There was no reaction though, like he thought; no tensing, no hostile words, no anger. Just, "You'll know one day."

"When, though?"

Sheik nuzzled his ear. "I can't tell you. Just trust me." His lips caught Link's earlobe and he tugged on it lightly, before moving to his neck, one hand sliding his hat off and threading through his hair. "Your hair is beautiful."

"T-thanks?"

Sheik chuckled and then slid out from beneath him, moving instead to straddled him. "I'm not kidding." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his neck. "You are breathtakingly beautiful."

Their lips met lightly, and Sheik engaged them into a slow moving kiss, tasting the other slowly. Link sighed happily and wound his arms around the other slowly, bringing him closer. Minutes passed and even as the time stretched on, neither tried to speed up their actions or move onto something more serious, both content to just have the other there beside them.  
"This is how it should be," Sheik murmured.

"Huh?" Link pulled away and looked into his deep red eyes. "What should be?"

"Us. Our love. If I dare wish for it to be that. Before I...was too rough, almost cruel, and you don't deserve such a thing," Sheik said softly.  
"I didn't complain," Link said. "I can never think badly of you."

Sheik nuzzled his neck for several moments before speaking once again, the words almost trembling, and his breath warm. "Do you...love me?"

"Yes." Link found that he meant it which...surprised him. Before Sheik, he had thought maybe he'd be with Saria, or maybe even Zelda but with Sheik...things were comfortable, relaxing, and he felt at ease when they touched, and when they kissed. He could never have that with the other two.

"I love you too, Link. You are my everything, for I wouldn't be here without you," Sheik whispered.

"Hm? Why not?"

"One day," Sheik muttered. "One day you will understand, but until then, let me have you." He leaned back, and his eyes nearly begged for a favorable answer.

"You do have me..." Link said in confusion.

"No. I really want to have you. Physically. Have you."

"Oh." Link flushed. He was no stranger to how sex worked with two men; the mutterings he heard from the men coming out of the prostitute houses in Castle Town had been enough to tell him everything. Sometimes more than what he cared to know...

"But only if you are comfortable with it. I could never force you to do anything," Sheik told him.

"And I could never refuse you," Link said softly. It was the honest truth. He knew he could never resist Sheik; when Sheik had come to him the first time, he had not resisted, nor the second, third, or fourth time. It just...wasn't possible, wasn't fathomable for him.

"So...is that a yes?"

Still flushed, Link nodded. At that nod, Sheik sat up straight and began to unravel his mask and head covering, letting the long bandages pool on the floor. Link took in the sight, for he realized at that moment, it was the first time he had seen Sheik's face completely and he was surprised at see that the blond bangs that framed his face betrayed how long his hair really was. It was actually shoulder length, and a little choppy at the tips, as if it had been cut with a knife.

"I wasn't aware your hair was so long," Link commented.

Sheik smirked and then moved off the bed completely, and then stood in the center of the room. His left hand moved to his right shoulder and suddenly the sleeve fell away, fluttering to the floor followed by the other sleeve. Upon seeing Link's confused expression, Sheik spoke.

"Everything is held together by velcro," Sheik said, and with a quick movement, the tops of the shoulders split.

The warrior removed the two halves of the shirt, followed soon by his lower clothes, leaving him bare for Link's eyes. Link felt a little envy creep into him as he took in the perfecftly sculpted muscles of his abdomen and legs. Even for all his training, he was nowhere near that well defined.

"What do you see in me, when you have this?" Link asked quietly.

"Don't put yourself down," Sheik said lowly, approaching him and crawling onto the bed again. "You are so perfect."

His lips found Link's again, effectively silencing any objection. As they kissed, one of the warrior's hands undid his belt and then slid up his tunic and undershirt, brushing across the smooth skin lightly. Link trembled as Sheik's fingers found his nipples and tweaked them, his mouth moving to his neck, suckling gently.

"Ah, Sheik," Link whispered.

Sheik slid his tunic over his head and began to move slowly down to his collarbone with his mouth. Small kisses with the occasional nips moved progressively downward, pausing briefly to tease at his taunt buds of flesh before continuing onwards. Link could barely stop from trembling as Sheik's hands slipped under the band of his hosen and began to tug them down. It was fear that made him trembled. Fear that Sheik would change his mound, or he wouldn't find his full body attractive.

"Don't be afraid," Sheik breathed, his breath warm as it brushed across his stomach. "I'll be gentle. I never want harm to come to you and I will cherish your body."

Link didn't speak, only swallowed thickly as Sheik cupped his awakening arousal through the fabric. The hand massaged carefully, sending delicious jolts of pleasure up his spine. As Sheik pulled the fabric down, his mouth descended with it so that before his erection even came in contact with the cool air, it was engulfed in the warm and wet heat of Sheik's mouth.

"Ah! Oh Goddess Sheik!"

Sheik's hands moved to hold Link's hips down, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles as his tongue worked over the hard flesh in his mouth. Link had never felt such a thing, and the intense pleasure made his eyes roll as Sheik sucked. The warrior began to bob his head, nibbling the head in each passing, the action serving to excite Link even further, but just when he was about to go over the edge, Sheik pulled off completely.

"Not yet, lover," Sheik murmured, moving to nuzzle Link's heaving chest. "I want us to come together."

Link flushed at the words, but the warrior didn't give him much time to think or react to his words, because the next moment, the warrior's fingers probed his lips gently, a silent message for him to get them wet. He parted his kiss-swollen lips and let the digits slip in, running his tongue over them and sucking lightly. With his free hand, Sheik began to fondle one of his nipples, slipping the other into his mouth, the actions pulling a moan from the hero's throat. Sheik continued his ministrations until he was certain that his fingers were wet enough. Then he slid the fingers out of Link's mouth and sat up, trailing them lightly down his chest, pausing briefly to tease the nipples once more, making Link arch his back, before finally reaching his hole. He probed lightly with the first one, and then slipped it in. The first gasp from Link's lips was pained as he was breached for the first time, but Sheik took his time, making sure that he was as stretched as he could before sliding in the next one.

"I know it hurts now but you'll feel good in a little while," Sheik said softly, brushing his lips over Link's hip bone soothingly.

Link nodded and then gasped again, in an entirely different way, as Sheik found his pleasure spot. The warrior's lips split into a smirk against his thigh as he realized what he had found and relentlessly, he began to stroke and massage it, rubbing it expertly.

"Oh Sheik," Link hissed, hips bucking up on their own accord.

"Patience," Sheik teased, slipping the third finger in when Link was distracted by the immense pleasure he was causing. In only a few more moments, Link was practically begging for more, vocally, though his body was very much in agreement with his words. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes Sheik, please yes," Link whispered, eyes tightly closed. "Take me..."

Sheik moved back and stroked his own arousal, slicking it with his own precome before moving Link's legs apart and up, bending them at the knee for better penetration. He engaged the hero in a kiss as he began to push in and Link gasped heatedly into the kiss, his arms flying around Sheik's neck and tugging him closer as he continued to fill him up. It burned, but it was a delicious kind of burn, one laced with pleasure, and the promise of more to come. Sheik remained still within him, letting him adjust, before he pulled out and pushed back in, slowly at first. Link moved his own hips up into the thrusting, moaning loudly once Sheik released his lips to tongue at his neck.  
"More please," Link muttered.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Sheik said lightly, before obliging with a firmer thrust.

Whatever retort that Link had died on his lips as Sheik's cock hit his sweet spot perfectly, sending a lance of pleasure up and down his spine. The warrior's thrusts were so perfectly timed that Link never felt anything but pleasure, for when one wave died, another was right on its heels, keeping his body in a constant state of mind blowing ecstasy. The feeling of the one he loved so deep within him made it all the better, making him gasp Sheik's name in a love filled voice as he was filled over and over again. He lost track of time as Sheik made love to him, lost time to the glorious feelings that were overwhelming him.

A hand reached down and tugged at his own arousal, adding on even more pleasure, and with that one touch, Link came, calling out Sheik's name as he did so. Sheik brought their lips together, muffling the cry as his own pleasure reached its peak and spilled over, filling the hero with his essence. He almost collapsed on the other man, but managed to pull out and roll a little to the side so as not to crush him as they both regained their breath.

Link's hand found his and entwined with it, though neither spoke. As he was drifting to sleep, he heard Sheik murmur that he loved him, and then he was gone.  
And the sixth time. Well. There never was one. Though his heart warmed at the fifth memory, the last...the last was not a good memory at all, and the thought of what happened made his heart feel like stone. He had finished the quest, saved Zelda, and defeated Ganondorf without ever seeing Sheik after that time. He thought it was odd, yes, but there was nothing he could do, for he had no idea where Sheik went when they weren't together. So afterwards...afterwards he had asked Zelda if she knew who Sheik was. He had never seen such fiery anger in her eyes before as she spat:

"I sent him into exile, that traitorous...he's gone now, don't worry about it."

"But I...we..."

"I know," she had muttered. "But...you're meant to be with me."

"She...that's who he meant when he was so angry that night. He was talking about you," Link said, realization dawning on him, and with it anger. "I thought you were better than this."

"I can't take it back, even if I wanted do. He's gone now, he can't enter Hyrule ever," Zelda told him.

"Then...I'll go to him."

"You can try. But he's gone."

And Link had tried. He had tried to find the man but he never could. Dejected, he had returned home but every so often, late at night as he was on the edge of sleep, he thought he heard Sheik whisper his love to him. But if he opened his eyes, there was no one there. So instead, before going to bed, he would whisper those three words and always, as he fell asleep, they were whispered back.


End file.
